


Exchange

by Nosow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Negan Smut Week, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosow/pseuds/Nosow
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote for Negan Smut Week 2017 on Tumblr! I’ve been working on a long fic involving Negan/OFC, which Jesus makes a frequent appearance in. I found that I reallly love Jesus, and when I saw this on the list of prompts, I couldn’t help myself.  Lyrics are “Hellfire” from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, with pronouns edited just slightly to change “her” to “him”.Prompt: Getaway; Sentence Prompt: “I can explain…”





	

_Then tell me,_  
Why I see him standing there,  
Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?  
I feel him, I see him  
The sun caught in his raven hair  
Is blazing in me, out of all control 

“Well, well, _well_. Lookie what we have here!”

The crowing voice is uncomfortably near to where Jesus kneels with his palms upraised in surrender, silently simmering over the fact that he’s been caught. It should have been a fairly simple mission – scout out the Sanctuary, see if they were planning any drastic movements any time soon, report back to Hilltop. But he’d been stupid to think it would be as black and white as that; when does anything ever go according to plan anymore?

It doesn’t. And that’s why he’d been caught at the tail end of his expedition by one of the patrols, _almost_ managing to make a clean getaway before one of the larger men had wrestled him into submission.

So now, here he kneels upon the floor of the lavish rooms that he assumes belongs to Negan, infamous and fearsome leader of the Saviors. Jesus can see his dark boots as he prowls forward, their sound muffled by the plush carpet, leading to long, lean legs that end at a tapered waist, belt cinched tight around narrow hips. 

Jesus also has a prime view of Lucille, barbed wire gleaming around that damned bat where it dangles nonchalantly at Negan’s side, a single leather-glad glove gripping the handle. Behind him hovers Dwight, Daryl’s crossbow pressed hard against the back of his head, his beanie doing little to soften the steely bits that dig into his skull. 

“We found him snooping around the outside perimeter,” Dwight promptly informs Negan, his voice a strange monotone – though Jesus wonders if he imagines the _tiny_ hint of irritation that rolls beneath the current of his tone. “He killed Dom and knocked Nico flat on his ass. Almost got away before Rory nabbed him.”

“Fuck me, is that right?” Negan sighs, and then suddenly he’s kneeling, giving Jesus a flash of dark leather, peppered stubble, and – when he finally looks up – hazel eyes glistening with some kind of manic glee. “Hi. Jesus, isn’t it? You know, when I first started making my little trips to Hilltop, I thought you were smart. Damn good asset. But now, I’m reconsidering. _Now_ , I’m thinking you’re a fucking dumbass for making the mistake of killing one of my men when you’ve seen _first fucking hand_ the consequences that follow.”

“I can explain,” Jesus says, the words slipping from his mouth before he can stop himself. He doesn’t miss the way Negan’s eyebrows raise, nor the incredulous expression that settles on the man’s face.

“Can you? I’m all ears.”

 _Shit._ What is he supposed to say now? The slightest slip of tongue could put Maggie at risk, and with her pregnancy having progressed so far, that’s not something that Jesus is willing to chance – especially not now that Negan knows she’s alive and in charge, something that had cost Alexandria Sasha’s life. So instead he sucks in a deep breath, watching as Negan’s gaze flicks down to his chest, his dark t-shirt stretched across the muscles there. “It was my idea. All of. I thought that I could see if you were planning an attack on one of the communities. No one else was in on it; I acted entirely alone. I have no excuse for killing your man. It was just…me or him.”

“That so?” Negan hums and leans back on the balls of his feet, propping Lucille in front of him and leaning his weight upon the handle. “I don’t know if I believe you. You’ll have to do a better job of convincing me.”

And damn him, if he doesn’t let his gaze slip down towards Negan’s belt, unable to stop himself. Jesus despises the man before him, but there’s no denying that he’s one of the most handsome, sexually frustrating men that Jesus has ever laid eyes on. His eyes flick back up to meet Negan’s quickly, praying he didn’t see – but of course he did.

Negan’s eyebrows have skyrocketed even higher, if possible, his mind working to process the damning glance. It’s no secret that Jesus is gay, but he’s not certain if Negan has realized it yet; it’s not exactly something that he goes shouting from the rooftops for his enemies to hear. But then the man’s gaze darkens, and he stands, prowling around behind Jesus, making him feel so damn vulnerable.

“Dwight, get fucking lost.”

“But, boss – “ Dwight begins, clearly not happy with this strange turn of events. He can’t have seen Jesus’ glance, can’t have any way of knowing what has made Negan order him away. 

“Oh, _I’m sorry_ , did you think that I was asking for your opinion on the matter?” Negan’s voice is tinged with anger now, sending a strange, traitorous shiver down Jesus’ spine. “Did I stutter? Get the _fuck out_.”

There’s a brief moment of silence, and then Jesus winces as he feels the crossbow dig harder into his skull. But then the weight of the weapon is gone, and there’s the sound of quick, furious steps, the door opening and shutting with finality. 

For a moment, there is nothing else but the sound of Jesus’ breathing. Then there are footsteps moving away from him, and the telltale click of the door locking.

“Now,” Negan says, prowling around to stand in front of Jesus again. It leaves his gaze level with the man’s groin, and Jesus swallows as he pointedly looks away. “You wanna tell me what this is all about? Those little _looks_ \- the same ones the more eager of my wives give me sometimes, actually. And, shit, if I’m not mistaken, those pupils of yours got _awfully large_ for a second there.” 

Damn it all. 

“ _Oh._ I get it. You’re into men, aren’t you? Or, wait, wait, is it just me? Did I turn you a little…homosexual? Because that’s just fucking flattering.”

Jesus can’t help his snort of contempt in that moment – he wouldn’t be surprised if he meets Lucille for it. “It wasn’t you.”

“No? Damn, that’s disappointing.” Negan grins, and his free hand is reaching out suddenly, making Jesus flinch. But the man only yanks the dark beanie off of his head, tossing it nonchalantly to the ground. “I’m not usually into men – nothing beats pussy, ya know? But the fact of the matter is that you killed one of me men, and you’re gonna have to do _something_ to convince me not to bash your fucking brains in.”

The sound of a belt unbuckling makes Jesus glance up sharply, eyes widening at the sight of Negan fumbling with the clasp of the dark leather. And damn it if his traitorous body doesn’t respond to the sight before him, his cock twitching between his legs, making him clench his teeth hard. He can’t really be considering this – because this man is the enemy. This man slaughtered his friends and laughed while he was doing it. He taunted his family, strode around with that delicious confidence that has always caught Jesus’ eye, though he’s always shied away from it.

Before now. Because a part of him is resigned to his fate that doing this might mean he’ll live. And another part of him, a dark, deep part, is _excited_.

He can’t help but watch as Negan unsnaps the buckle of his jeans, edging them down just slightly so that they hang low on his hips. A broad hand reaches inside, those long, deft fingers fumbling for a moment before he springs free of his restraints, the sheer size of his erect manhood taking Jesus by surprise. He’s sure it shows on his face, because Negan laughs, the sound low and delicious, making Jesus strain against his own pants.

“Well?” Negan prods, leaning forward until the tip of his cock is only inches from Jesus’ mouth, taunting. “I don’t have all fuckin’ day. You better give me one _hell_ of a blowjob for this. I can’t believe I’m even considering it.” 

Jesus can’t believe that he is, either. But before he can stop to think further, one hand shoots out, his fingers wrapping firmly around the base of Negan’s member. And he can’t help the surprising force of the desire that courses through him as he gives it one long, slow stroke, Negan’s low groan only spurring him on.

“ _Shit,_ ” the man curses, his own astonishment clear in his low, husky voice when Jesus at last leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, his tongue making swift circles for a moment. It’s been _years_ since he’d done this – since before the apocalypse had begun – but all he’d learned springs back to him in that moment.

His tongue slips from between his lips, even as he keeps the tip of Negan in his mouth, extending to run from the furthest point he can reach on the man’s shaft, curling upwards once it’s back in his mouth. And then he begins to move, shuffling forward on his knees as he takes more and more of Negan into his mouth, stopping only once the tip of his cock bumps the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck me_ , I might have to keep you around so you can give my wives some pointers,” Negan jokes breathily, Lucille dangling at his side as his free hand snakes up to fist in Jesus’ long hair, the prick of pain making him harder, if possible. A low groan slips from him, vibrating along Negan’s member as Jesus’ hand – the one not wrapped around the base of Negan – slips down to unbuckle his own jeans. 

He gives himself a few brief strokes, already feeling like he’s ready to explode. His hand wrapped around Negan drops, and his head surges forward, his gag reflex protesting for a brief moment as the impressive length slides down his throat. Negan moans again, and when Jesus’ pale blue eyes flick up, he’s rewarded by the sight of Negan’s head tilted back, throat bared, eyes half-lidded as the hazel orbs glisten with desire when they meet Jesus’. 

If his weapons hadn’t been taken from him, he could kill Negan in this moment. The broad-shouldered man who usually oozes sheer masculinity is vulnerable, but instead of igniting his hatred, it only furthers Jesus’ desire. 

The hand in his hair tugs harder, forcibly drawing Jesus’ head back before Negan’s hips buck forward abruptly. Jesus holds himself still as Negan begins to slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, his tongue making swift swirls around the tip of his cock each time he pulls back fully before plunging back in. And his own hand is moving swiftly now on his own member, stroking swiftly, making Jesus’ muffled moans rise just slightly in pitch.

“Look at you – you fucking _love_ me fucking your face, don’t you? I wonder what Rick the Prick would think if he could see you sucking me off?”

A swift pang of hatred rises, but it’s quickly washed away when Negan gives another low, breathy moan when Jesus begins bobbing his head in time with the man’s thrusts, his own hand on his length meeting the same tempo. Shit, he’s going to come soon, but it feels far too good to stop. So instead he picks up his pace, determined to send Negan over the edge first, to win this little battle of domination. Negan stills his hips with a soft _"shit”_ , letting Jesus take over.

And he does so eagerly, his mouth making lewd, wet sucking noises as his head bobs. “Fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_ ,” Negan is panting now, and his hips begin moving again, snapping forward with a desperate need, rhythm forgotten. 

He buries himself in Jesus’ throat with one harsh movement, stilling as his hand grabs desperately at more hair, his eyes rolling back and then snapping shut as he spills himself in Jesus’ throat with a ragged gasp. A moment later Jesus is following, his hand pumping furiously as his own orgasm shatters inside of him, making him shake as hot spurts of his seed splatters across one of Negan’s boots. He swears his vision goes white for a moment, until at last he slowly comes down from the euphoric high.

Negan is breathing hard as he takes a step back, freeing himself from Jesus’ eager lips to tuck himself back into his pants. And then he stumbles back to collapse on one of the black leather couches, propping Lucille beside his knees as his head lolls back to rest against the cushion.

Jesus follows suit in tucking his length back into his pants, before he slouches back on his haunches, blue eyes glistening as they lift to meet Negan’s.

The man is smirking, heavily lidded eyes and relaxed posture suggesting immense satisfaction. “Well, I can’t say that I’m not really goddamn impressed. I think that was damn sure worth the trouble you caused.” 

Jesus says nothing; he should be furious over what he’s just done, but he can’t be, because he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy. So instead, he slowly gets to his feet, yanking his beanie off of the floor and pulling it over his messy hair. Negan watches with glittering eyes, like a panther observing its prey. 

“And Jesus?” He says after a moment, his grin widening. “After that, I think I’ll have to make a few more visits to the Hilltop, in the future.”


End file.
